beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheseverse
The Chese Chese Chese Chese Chese Chese Cheseverse is a multiverse whose universes are with chese. Simply put, a cheseverse is a universe composed almost entirely of chese, chese byproducts, and chese like substances. Naturally, a verse like that seems absolutely ludicrous, but the multiverse is a vast place, with a good uncountably large number of universes, surely there's room for at least one? How Cheseverses are formed Most cheses in our universe are created from processing milk curds. The milk is normally cow milk, though the milk can be from goats or sheep. Before the formation of a universe, there are generally no cows so how can cheseverses be formed if there are no cows?! One way a cheseverse can be created is an artificial creation of a cheseverse, extra-universal beings could be able to take the milk from -billions and -billions of cows, process the milk with even more -billions of bacteria and dump it into a random universe. Whether that universe had life or not is not their concern (and it shouldn't be yours either. oh well, least the lifeforms that aren't lactose intolerant won't go hungry). Of course, there are still cheseverses that form naturally. Cheseverses like that have very strange laws of physics, and no cows or bacteria are needed for its formation. Contents As the name implies, cheseverses have a very high content of chese. The most chese-dense subsections of cheseverses can be 100% chese, the areas with the least amount of chese are holes which are almost similar to areas of "empty" space within a normal universe, but all contents inside are composed entirely of chese. Only select few cheseverses can have holes (i.e. Swiss Cheseverses), and holes vary greatly in size, from being a few nanometers across to being large enough to hold chese supergalaxy clusters and cheese turtlies. Holes of those proportions can be considered cheseverses in their own right (the whole structure can be considered a Level I chesemultiverse then), and they contain chesegalaxies. Larger chese galaxies often have a supermassive black hole in the center. Chese galaxies always have chesestars. In some cheseverses, chesestars fuse lighter, more delicate chese elements like chesy hydrogen into more compact cheses like chesy helium or chesy lithium. Chesestars can have cheseplanets orbiting them, some of which have chesy water and chesy oxygen, perhaps with a chesy ozone layer to protect the cheseplanet from dangerous chesy ultraviolet radiation. Cheseplanets with these conditions may be able to support chesy life Artificially created cheseverses often start off with life, actually. Cheses are processed using bacteria who convert lactose into lactic acid, so if an ungodly amount chese is dumped into a universe, the germs camping out in the chese will be residents. Some bacteria will die in the vacuum of space, some will live inside holes that still have resources for them to use. Dangers of the Cheseverses Cheseverses are dangerously chesy, quite literally. Some cheseverses can only permit chese-like substances due to strange physical laws, wandering into one will turn you into chese. Of course, not all cheseverses have to be like that. Life of a Cheseverse A Cheseverse is formed when a cow throws chese in the cheseverse's big bang. Then it gets a billion times chesier and then the universe is full of chese. They live for 15,000,000,000 years and the chese will pretend to be the universe's "tape" but the cheseverse pops and it creates another big bang. Where to find Cheseverses You first have to go to the Technologyverse, a type of xenoverse. Then you enter the Foodverse, one of its metaverses. Then you enter the Cheesecheeseverse, a type of multiverse, and then visit the cheseverses! Types of Cheseverses Every Cheseverse will eventually become a Type 6 Cheseverse. There are six types of cheseverses: #Less-Chesy Cheseverse: These cheseverses are not extremely chesy like most of them. #Chesy Cheseverse: These cheseverses are very chesy that you can get scared! #Very Chesy Cheseverse: These cheseverses are so chesy that people will force you to eat chese! #Extremely Chesy Cheseverse: These cheseverses are super, duper, truper chesy! #Beyond Intense Chesy Cheseverse: These cheseverses have transfinity chesy products! #Infinity Chesy Cheseverse: These cheseverses are just...just infinity CHESY!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Verse